


Food Fight

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Dirty Talk, Food Fight, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock promised to make breakfast, but when does anything go according to plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Fight

John and Sherlock stood in their pants in the early morning kitchen. John was glaring at the mess in Sherlock’s frying pan. “That is NOT how you make an omlette,” growled John.

 “Cooking is science,” said Sherlock calmly. “I am certain I am more than capable of producing an adequate breakfast.”

John reached past him and snatched the spatula. “You are a menace .”

Sherlock looked at his pan. “We did agree I would make breakfast today.”

“Yes and there’s a reason I don’t let you near the tea.”

The taller man pouted. “But John…”

Leaning up John kissed him gently, reaching for the pan at the same time. Sherlock caught his hand and there was a brief struggle for control until suddenly it slipped out of both their hands and Sherlock had egg running down his leg. John giggled.

Sherlock looked down at him, dragged his fingers through the mess and flicked it at him.

John met his eyes with a steely look that made Sherlock take a step back half a moment before the egg cracked on his shoulder, running slowly down his chest.

Now it was on. Sherlock turned to the counter, casting about for anything else. He grabbed a jar of Nutella at the same time as John gathered up a handful of tomatoes. He ducked all but one that slapped wetly on his cheek as he got the jar open. John started looking for something else but Sherlock pinned him up against the counter and smeared a handful across his face and nose.

Sputtering, John yanked the jar from his hand. Sherlock leaned down and started licking the spread away. John put his hands on his chest to shove him away, but the push never came. Instead he turned his head to give Sherlock more access.

“Does this mean you acquiesce?” asked Sherlock softly.

Suddenly Sherlock found himself bent over the kitchen table, one arm pinned behind his back. “What do you think?” growled John, kicking his legs apart and making his cock twitch.

“John, this is hardly conducive to breakfast.”

Smearing his sticky cheek against Sherlock’s back, John started licking at it. Sherlock moaned but was unable to break free of John’s grip. “Maybe I’ll just have breakfast on you.”

“Was that a pun?”

Keeping his grip, John leaned down and pulled down Sherlock’s pants with his teeth. He bit one cheek, making Sherlock spread his legs a little wider.

“I’m going to get the lube. Don’t move.”

John knew damn well Sherlock would move the minute he left the kitchen. He armed himself with a lid on the way to the bedroom, holding it like a shield as he walked back into the kitchen. Still it didn’t entirely protect him from the exploding bag of flour.

“Sherlock!” John sputtered, liberally dusted head to foot. Sherlock tackled him, arms around his waist as he tossed him up against the table. “And you’re naked!”

“Highly observant of you,” Sherlock purred in his ear, plucking the lube from his hand.

John pushed down his pants before leaning back to rest on his hands. Sherlock leaned in to bite at his neck, moments before sticky honey dribbled down his back. John had grabbed the jar from the table.

“Wicked,” growled Sherlock, grabbing his thighs and spreading his legs. John moaned, dragging his finger through the honey before bringing it to Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock sucked on it, watching John’s face as he coated his fingers in lube and stroked John’s entrance.

John gasped, sitting on the edge of the table. He put one sticky hand on Sherlock’s chest, smiling up at him. “You’re a mess.”

Sherlock dragged a hand through John’s hair and licked his cheek again, pushing a finger inside as John groaned. He rocked against him as Sherlock gripped his hair roughly. “Yes, oh please.”

Another finger was added and John moaned low, going pliant in his grip. Sherlock leaned forward. “I am going to fuck you,” he purred.

“Do it,” ordered John, yanking him forward by the hips.

“Yes, Captain,” growled Sherlock, withdrawing his fingers and lining himself up. John wrapped his legs around the taller man’s hips. Sherlock pushed forward.

John gasped, moaning loudly.  Leaning down, Sherlock nibbled on his neck.  Cupping his face, John pulled him around for a proper kiss before biting his lower lip, meeting his lover’s eyes.

With another growl, Sherlock thrust forward hard, grabbing John’s waist and plunging in to the hilt. John’s head rocked back, loving the feeling of being filled over and over again. He dropped one hand to stroke his own cock.

“Yes, Sherlock,” he said softly. “Fuck me. You fuck me so good.” He could feel Sherlock’s speed increasing. “You deduce just how I like it. Always have.”

“J…John.” Sherlock’s hips stuttered as he came. John groaned at the sensation, body clutching, his own orgasm tipping on the heels of the other. When he opened his eyes he looked up at Sherlock and burst into giggles.

Sherlock blinked at him. John tugged him down for a kiss with a smile. “Come on. We’re both a mess. Hot shower, clean up the kitchen and then I think we owe Mrs. Hudson a breakfast out.”

“Why do we owe her?” the man gingerly pulled out.

“Her bedroom is just below this kitchen.”

Sherlock looked dubiously at the floor. Grinning, John took his hand and led him towards the shower, pointedly not looking in the mirror as he pulled Sherlock in with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
